


Parkour

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU, Fluff, Injury, M/M, No Spoilers, almost established relationship but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Daichi and Hibiki decide to relive a part of their childhood by having fun at a playground.Daichi gets a little too beat up and it’s in Hibiki’s capable hands to fix him right up.





	Parkour

“I can’t believe the tickets were sold out…” They were outside a cinema theatre, prepared to walk home. Who knew obscure movies sold out fast? Unfortunately, they had not called ahead to reserve seats, so they were out of luck. That was one of the many things one got used to when being friends with Daichi. Almost everything was spontaneous rather than fully figured out. That was why Hibiki planned their outings.  
“We could have watched something else…” It felt so unlike Hibiki to act optimistic for a change.  
“No good movies are playing, and I’m not sitting through Suicide Squad again.”  
“It wasn’t that bad,”  
“Don’t. Don’t go there. Not again. I am not wasting 2 more hours on this.” Hibiki rolled his eyes. He still couldn’t believe Daichi found enough errors in the film to complain for two whole hours. Then again, if watching that movie would make Daichi rant to him again, maybe it was safer to avoid it.  
  
“So what do we do now?” Hibiki posed the question because he was lost. They had a sunday all to themselves with no homework or tests coming up. It was the perfect time to do as they pleased, but that was a little more difficult than it seemed. Daichi scanned the area, and found an interesting solution to their problem. It looked like it could ease their boredom a bit.  
“...Want to go to the park?”  
“Why? Saw something fun?”  
“Well, I mean, when was the last time we were at the park? We were… five? Seven? Remember all the cool little things they built there to keep kids entertained? We could go relive our childhood.” Hibiki looked at him with utter amusement.  
“You mean, we could go ruin some other child’s childhood and break the equipment.”  
“Wow, you are so mean to me today. For your information, I don’t weigh as much as you think.”  
“I said, _we_ .”  
“Yeah. I know. But I know you were mostly thinking of _me_ !”  
“Always thinking of you,” Hibiki joked. Daichi shook his head and tried not to take it seriously. “-and your weight aside, you have a habit of breaking things.”  
“Yeah, but most of the things I break are attached to my own body! Come on! It will be fun. No buts!” Hibiki knew Daichi would pester him until he said yes, so it was best to just go along with it if his persuasive speech did not go as planned.  
“I dunno… I think i-”  
“Too late! Race ya!” He barely got a sentence out before Daichi sped off across the street to get to the park. So much for a persuasive speech. No cars were passing by, luckily, but Hibiki still took caution crossing the road.

 

Yeah, this wasn’t going to turn into a disaster or anything.  
  


* * *

 

“Parkour!~” Daichi jumped a fence but fell on his knees when his jacket got caught on the wood and pulled him down. Instead of jump, Hibiki gently sat down on the fence and pulled his legs over to the other side calmly.

“We’ve been here less than a minute and you’re already injured.” Daichi chuckled and dragged himself up to pull his jacket off the fence. He rolled his eyes when Hibiki helped dust the dirt off his jacket.

“Hey, Hibiki, why do you hate fun?” Mostly because Hibiki feared for Daichi’s health every time he used the word ‘fun’. Daichi approached the playground and put his hands on the ground to do a cartwheel. Luckily, he landed in the sand. His less than graceful acrobatics were impressive in a way, but they were more strenuous than they needed to be. Daichi was not a skilled athlete, but he bruised himself equally as much as one. Hibiki could already tell this was going to end with one of them walking out with a whole lot of cuts, and that someone would most likely not be him.

“Hibikiiii~” Daichi climbed up the spider net construction and urged Hibiki to follow him.

“Daichi, that’s built for eight year olds.”

“I’m eight...teen.” Daichi had pulled his legs through the net and was hanging upside down with a pleased smile on his face. Hibiki placed one hand on the web and leaned against it. All he could do was wait this one out unless Daichi decided to push him to act. Knowing Daichi, he would probably say something stupid that would help Hibiki pull him down from the net.

“It’s fun. I can tell you want to try it.”

“Daichi, please come down.”

“There’s nothing you can do to pull me off!” Hibiki met his stare. Fine. If Daichi wanted to act like a child, Hibiki could act like one too. He moved his hands over to Daichi’s sides and started tickling him. His body jerked, and he waved his hands in a desperate attempt to get Hibiki to stop. The rocking motion made his grip on the ropes ease up, and he tumbled down. He was fortunate enough they built the net on a soft sandy surface, otherwise, he could have cracked his skull open. The look Daichi offered him was similar to that of utter betrayal.

 

“Why!?”

“You said I couldn’t.”

“It wasn’t a challenge!”

“Then don’t say it like it is one.” Hibiki kneeled down and ran his hands through Daichi’s hair to get rid of the small grains of sand that latched onto his bangs. Daichi noticed how carefully Hibiki was moving his fingers through his hair, and conjured a mischievous plan. If Hibiki insisted on taking care of him as an adult would, then Daichi was going to make it a full time job until Hibiki begged to act aloof. Of course, just as most of Daichi’s ideas, it only worked in theory.

“C’mon let’s go over to the spinny thingies,” There were kids around the park, which made it a little awkward to play around. Hibiki could almost feel the stares of the parents bore into him. Sure, they were not young, but they were still kids in a way. It made him partly take Daichi’s side. If people were going to make a big fuss about them being here, then he was going to enjoy every minute of it.  
“Okay, fine. We’ll play around for an hour, but then we really have to go back.” There was no reason for them to go back early, but Hibiki was not really an outdoors person. Daichi knew this, and it was partly why he tried to help Hibiki enjoy the outdoors. Daichi’s parents would ground him from going outside, and it would only make him even more eager to sneak out. Hibiki’s parents never really grounded him because he tried his best to follow the rules. It was because of this reason that he did not exactly prefer the outdoors. Daylight and spending time outside was overrated. It was cold, filthy, one could get hurt easily. The only reason he even enjoyed being outside was because Daichi made it entertaining for him.

 

A few kids asked Daichi if he could do a handstand, and no matter how many times Hibiki tried to talk him out of it, he still went through with it. The words ‘bad idea’ and ‘Daichi’ often went hand in hand, followed by ‘don't do it’. Not that he ever listened. Daichi rubbed his palms together and stretched before he placed his hands on the ground and managed to pull of a somewhat balanced handstand. Everything went perfectly until one of the kids grabbed Daichi’s legs, and the other one tied a jump rope to him.

“H-hey! What are you doing!?” He ended up losing his balance and fell onto his back with a thud. The two kids that had locked his ankles with the jump rope started to pull at the ends and dragged Daichi away from Hibiki little by little.

“Wah! H-Hibiki, help!” Hibiki folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head slightly, trying to figure out how Daichi could not have seen this coming. _I could help him but will he learn his lesson if I do?_

The kid’s laughter was almost demonic as they pulled Daichi over the ground and tainted his perfectly white clothes with mud. Once Hibiki realized they were actually not going to let him go, he ran to catch up, but found Daichi had already managed to free himself from the ropes. The kids had scattered in fear of Daichi’s more than tempered yelling. Hibiki slowed down and gave Daichi a pat on the shoulder. Daichi quickly swatted his hand away and stepped back.  
  
“You let them beat me up and you did nothing! Not cool!” If Daichi could have seen the view, he would have laughed as well, but judging by how tattered he was, it was not an argument Hibiki felt he was going to win.  
“You seemed like you could handle it.”  
“I was on the ground all tied up! In what world did it look like I could handle it!?” Hibiki smiled and tried to keep himself from laughing. _You’re the one that wanted to play with fire._  
“Deep breaths, Daichi,”  
“Wh- deep breaths!?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Daichi glared daggers at him.  
“Oh yeah, where was that disposition two minutes ago? You’re evil, you know that? Evil.” Hibiki cupped his cheeks and smiled, trying to softly rub some of the dirt away. Daichi gently put a hand between Hibiki’s fingers and his face to get rid of the touch before averting his eyes. Hibiki’s touches always felt so tender, it threw him off his line of thinking most of the time. It was time to be upset at Hibiki, and he could not be upset if Hibiki kept touching him. There was a very faint blush on his features that fortunately passed by unnoticed.

“...You were much nicer to me when you were eight.”

“For example?”

“You used to kick any kid’s ass that tried to hurt me. Now you’re on their side. Hurts, man. You’ve changed. What happened to us? We used to be so close,” Hibiki punched his arm lightly and that helped Daichi crack a smile.  
“Daichi, they out powered me.”

“They’re 10!”

“Very fit 10 year olds.”

“Yeah, sure, you lost to a ripped 10 year old.”

“3 ripped 10 year olds.”

“You’re so-!” Hibiki wrapped his arms around Daichi and managed to sneak a quick cheek kiss before pulling away. By the time Hibiki stepped back, Daichi had already forgotten what it was he was trying to say. _My life would be so boring without you, I hope you know that._

 

* * *

 

Despite Hibiki’s protests, the day had turned out quite successful. They found a group of nicer eight year olds and decided to have some fun with them. Hibiki did not have much experience in how to address others, but Daichi was such a natural with kids. Daichi would carry them on his shoulders, play hide and seek with them, and spin them on several rides. They did not even have to ask. All Daichi had to do was drop a suggestion in a enthusiastic tone and the kids were set. They even played tag. Hibiki never gave them the satisfaction of winning. Not because he didn’t want to, but because it never crossed his mind to lose on purpose like Daichi had. He even tried to teach them how to do handstands, while Hibiki was playing with a soccer ball and trying to show them how to do a few neat tricks.

All in all, their day was a success, and a success was celebrated with pizza and cold drinks from the nearest food stand. They were still in the park, but it got dark long ago. All of the kids were already on their way home, and the only people still in the park were adults. Daichi was definitely beat from their outing, but he still looked as if he was bursting with energy. It made Hibiki smile.

  
“Did you see how happy they were when I let them win?” Hibiki had his mouthful of pizza when he replied.  
“As if you let them win,” Daichi narrowed his eyes and glared at Hibiki the best he could.  
“Burn your tongue on pizza, you jerk,” Hibiki laughed and nearly dropped his slice. He would have hugged Daichi if he did not need both his hands to hold his food.  
“Pineapple on pizza, Hibiki? Really?”  
“Does the chef disagree?” Obviously.  
“Uh, yeah?”  
“Want a bite?”  
“Of that? Forcing that on people would be criminal.”  
“I’m a rebel, I don’t follow your culinary rules,” Hibiki moved the slice in front of Daichi’s lips. “Eat the pineapple, Daichi.” His tone was hushed, and he put on an almost villainous voice, as if the pizza was some crazy experiment that could kill him if he ate it. To be honest, it felt that way when he stared at the fruit.  
“I’m going to regret this…” Nevertheless, if there was one thing he knew about cooking it was that strange things could actually work well together. One would never think bacon and chocolate would be a good blend, but if done correctly, it could be very tasty. One bite. Just for culinary science. One bite that he wished he had not taken. 

“Mnnn, yeah, regret. Deep regret. So much regret.” He swallowed in any case, and took a large sip of his soda to get rid of the aftertaste. “This is food abuse. The pizza should sue its chef.” He had a good clue pineapple was a bad idea on pizza just because of the acidity. If he wanted something juicy on pizza, he’d just use olives. Olives also had the benefit of tasting salty rather than sweet. Hibiki had not expected Daichi to like it, but he could finally say Daichi tried it and did not like it instead of hear Daichi go on about it without having a taste.

“I dunno, I kinda like it,” He put the slice back into his paperbox and angled the bottle in Daichi’s hand to take a sip of his soda. Daichi was not going to finish his drink anyways, so he did not mind if Hibiki had what was left. Now that he gave it more thought, it did seem a little strange for Hibiki to just casually invite himself to share drinks like this. It was nice knowing Hibiki felt comfortable enough just to go for it without asking.

“I’ll make you the pizza of your dreams when we get home. Get ready to have your mind blown!” Hibiki pulled away to wipe his mouth with a napkin.

“Can mine have pineapples on it?”

“Sure if you wa- what!? No! No pineapples! You’re ruining the dream!” Hibiki laughed at the way Daichi placed his hand over his shoulder to shake him. Daichi’s move accidentally knocked over the bottle they were drinking from. There was not much left in it, but Daichi bent down to pick it up not to leave a mess behind them. Teenagers already had a bad reputation of being disrespectful, and they did not need to help boost their argument by being rude and throwing trash about. It was only now that Hibiki noticed something on Daichi’s uniform. Something he probably should have noticed sooner.

“Uh, Daichi, I think we need to go home.”

“Why? Tired already?” Daichi felt Hibiki move his hand over his back to press lightly against his shirt.

“Does this hurt?”

“Mnn, a little bit. Kinda stings. Probably just a little sore. They dragged me pretty rough.”

“Well, there’s blood on your shirt.” Daichi tried to wrap his head around how much blood it could have been if he did not feel the pain. It must have probably just been enough to soak through one layer of clothing, which was not too bad of an injury. The problem was that the wound was on his back. Who in their right mind could efficiently clean something like this by themselves?

“Oh, well… that’s not good.” It was as if Hibiki read his mind.

“Come on, let’s head home. I’ll help you.”

“How come you didn’t get any bruises or cuts?”

“I did. Just not as many as you.”

“You know, I always knew there was something I could do better than you. I just never thought taking a beating was going to be first on the list.” Hibiki’s arm wrapped around Daichi’s to keep him closer almost in a overly protective manner.

 

* * *

 

First thing Hibiki did when they walked into their apartment was pull out all the necessary kit they needed to disinfect the wounds. Two small stools were placed in their bathroom next to the first

-aid kit they had lying around. Some of the bandages and pills were starting to run out. Hibiki made a mental note to buy some more after school tomorrow.  
  
Daichi sat down in front of Hibiki and straightened his back so he had an easier time cleaning the cuts. There was fortunately very little filth covering the wounds, but some near his hips looked as if they needed to be cleaned thoroughly. Then again, it could have been a lot worse.

  
“Today turned out alright,” Daichi sighed.  
“Yep, these new bruises will blend right in with the old ones.” Was it strange to take pleasure in this? Hibiki felt happy he could help Daichi feel better, but something told him he was deriving far too much pleasure out of it. It could have had something to do with the fact it implied Daichi allowed him to touch his body anywhere he pleased without being questioned. Then again, it was not as if Daichi took issue with where his hands were wandering.

“Hold still so I can treat you,”  
“Picked up some new skills from Otome?”  
“With your help, I might become a doctor.”  
“Sure, that’s why I’m all bruised up. I’m co-operating with your dream. Make praise rain for the Daichster-!” Daichi shivered when he felt Hibiki’s lips press against his neck. “-a-and make sure you don’t forget me when you become a successful doctor.” He could feel the chuckle in Hibiki’s voice over his skin; it was a small vibration that made his chest feel a lot lighter. They had been sharing casual kisses for a while, but it felt equally as surprising every time. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Hibiki _wanted_ to kiss him.

“Careful… bruises. They kinda hurt.”  
“I can see them.” Another strange shiver ran down Daichi’s spine when he felt Hibiki press his lips against one of the bruises. It was a peculiar feeling of both pain and pleasure.  
“Are you trying to kiss the pain away?”  
“Is it working?”  
“It’s not failing...” Hibiki took that as permission to place another kiss on his shoulder. Daichi wished he could let his mind focus on other things but Hibiki’s lips were soft, his breath was warm and it was a type of closeness he yearned for. He had not thought it would be with Hibiki, but considering how casual they were when it came to these types of things nowadays, it did not surprise him that his mind started to stretch their definition of friendship to something more intimate. He felt his cheeks grow warmer when Hibiki pressed another kiss near his shoulder blades.  
  
“Your back is full of small scratch-marks.”  
“Well, what did you expect? Those kids were stronger than they looked. Not that it wasn’t fun being dragged around the asphalt like a ragdoll but their pranks were kind of-” Hibiki’s hands found their place at Daichi’s hips and made his voice drop a little lower as a result. “-m-mean…” Hibiki’s fingers were softly caressing the little cuts he got from acting too careless. The dull pain reached beneath his skin, but it was almost completely overshadowed by a warmth that hit him like a wave only seconds later. Daichi leaned back against Hibiki and turned his head. Upon doing so, Hibiki captured Daichi’s lips with his own and let his arms wrap around his exposed abdomen. These types of kisses had also become much more common, and Daichi was not sure what to even call them anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes. His fingers slowly came to rest over Hibiki’s to give them a small squeeze. They were rather innocent kisses; lips brushing only for a few seconds before they pulled away.

“I hope you don’t plan to kiss me like that every time I hurt myself. That would be very bad for my health.” Hibiki smiled and pressed his lips against Daichi’s again. It didn’t feel wrong to do this. If anything, Hibiki made sure to give him points for effort. The surprise came when he let out a small moan into their kiss; something he had not really done up until now. Daichi pulled away and averted his eyes to look elsewhere out of embarrassment. He covered his lips with one palm to keep Hibiki from kissing him again until he figured out just why he made that noise.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t know what that was, haha,” Hibiki was silent, far too silent for comfort. Daichi almost started to worry he might have done something wrong.  
“H-hibiki?”  
“...How can I make you do that again?”  
“W-what!? No, let’s not dwell on it. Let’s talk about something else.”  
“Why?”  
“Wow, look at that weather! It’s so… weathery! Perfect day to um… talk about the weather.” Daichi knew it was not going to make the topic go away, not by a long shot. Especially not when Hibiki was looking at him with curious eyes.

“Does it bother you if I touch you here?” Hibiki placed another soft kiss against Daichi’s shoulder before his hands slid along Daichi’s hips to rest at his waist. He was not easily ticklish, but it made him feel a little nervous.  
“N-no, not really…” Hibiki saw that as an opening to slide his hands over Daichi’s chest, feeling the rise and fall as a result of his breathing. Another kiss was placed right below Daichi’s ear, one that made Daichi breathe out a little heavier.

“Is this okay too?” Daichi licked his lips to help the words come out more naturally.

“Y-yeah…” Hibiki’s hands carefully made their way to Daichi’s back, fingertips never leaving his skin. He was careful to move his palms over the cuts on Daichi’s back with as little pressure to his touch as possible. It gave Daichi the impression Hibiki was trying his best to make him feel better without adding the extra amount of pain. He tensed up a little when Hibiki’s lips pressed against another bruise. The stinging sensation was there, but only for a brief second before all that was left was a gentle kiss.

“Does it hurt?” It was hard to say. Even if it did hurt a little, that almost helped balance out everything else he was feeling. There was also no way he was going to tell Hibiki to stop.

“No… It feels-” Daichi held his breath when Hibiki placed one more kiss on a cut near his jaw. “-good.” He lowered his hand to take a firm grip on the stool he was sitting on. It helped keep him balanced when Hibiki turned his gaze to go for another direct kiss. This one did not feel that different from the last one, but it made him utter that same weak moan. The inability to control this strange noise coming from his throat was starting to make him frustrated.  
  
“W-what is this!? Make it stop!” Hibiki looked as if he was about to break into laughter, and Daichi wished he’d rather not take this so calmly.  
“It’s hilarious. You sound like a muffled chew-toy.” Daichi quickly pushed himself up from his seat and nearly knocked Hibiki off his own by the sudden movement. He turned rapidly, and wore a stern look on his face, at least the best he could manage while looking completely befuddled.  
  
“Alright, pack your bags. I want you out of my house.” There was a crooked grin on Hibiki’s face when he replied.  
“Daichi, I live here.”  
“Stop making good points and go away.” Hibiki pulled himself up and walked over to Daichi to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
“Don’t try to smooth-talk your way back in. Stay out. You did a bad thing. I’m mad at you.” Hibiki’s fingers intertwined with Daichi’s while he began to trail kisses down his neck. Daichi’s resolve to stay upset was already starting to weaken.  
“Ah, no, I’m mad at you, stop,” Daichi could not even convince himself he wanted Hibiki to stop. That was probably why he leaned against the wall and allowed Hibiki to kiss him again and again. The warmth around his cheeks spread down to his neck, and he could suddenly feel each of Hibiki’s kisses more clearly against his skin. He took a tighter grip of Hibiki’s hands and bit his lower lip to keep quiet.

 

“H-Hibi...ki...” Deep breaths helped him calm down, but his exercise was cut short when Hibiki pressed their lips together once again. God, if he even cared what he sounded like at this point. Hibiki was running his tongue along his lower lip, coaxing Daichi to part his lips and give him permission to deepen the kiss. Daichi had hoped he could open his mouth to breathe, but was left a flushed mess by the end of it. Hibiki slowly let his tongue caress Daichi’s, somewhat carefully exploring an area he never had the chance to cover before. The added burning sensation of Hibiki’s hands all over his bare chest helped Daichi completely lose himself in the new feeling.

Daichi had no idea how to return the kiss, and he assumed Hibiki had little experience with it too, but in that case, why could he feel his body get excited by each stroke? Daichi tried to hold back another moan, but the more effort Hibiki put into his ministrations, the louder he got until he just gave up on keeping himself in check. It became hard to keep up when he was almost rendered breathless, but he let his tongue brush over Hibiki’s to encourage him to keep going. Oxygen be damned, he could breathe later.  
Hearing Hibiki utter a weak sound at the back of his throat sent a jolt of pleasure through Daichi. It was unlike anything he ever heard Hibiki sound like before, and a part of him wanted to try and see if he could make him do it again. He raised his hands to run them through Hibiki’s hair and pull him closer; attempting to claim control of their kiss. He could feel Hibiki’s hands on his hips, fingernails digging into small cuts and wounds. It should have hurt, but it actually managed to make him feel even more excited.

When Hibiki pulled away to breathe, Daichi leaned his head against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths to pace himself.

 

So.

 

That just happened.

 

“Okay…” Daichi swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fact he missed the warmth around his lips. “...O-okay… Alright…” He spoke so quietly, with no real clue of what to say. Hibiki seemed to share the same sentiment.  
“I’m sorry. I… think that was a little too much.”  
“Y-you don’t say?... I’m still catching my breath here. Where did that come from?” Hibiki’s fingertips came to rest on his lips. It appeared as if he was having a hard time believing he did something like this on impulse. Daichi examined the expression his best friend wore. It almost felt as if Hibiki regretted his decision. If there was one look Daichi could recognize at the spot, it was the look of guilt and fear.  
  
“H-how can I make you do that again?...” Hearing Daichi say that got Hibiki’s spirits back up. When Daichi saw the now more relaxed look on Hibiki’s face, he continued.  
“No, seriously, is there like… a button or a word or something I should know about? I’d like to be prepared for it next time, that’s all.”  
“Then… you’re okay with this?” That question was downright offensive.  
“You couldn’t hear me? Do you think I’m going to tell you to stop after that?” He lowered his head and locked eyes with Hibiki; who rested his forehead against Daichi’s with a pleased smile on his face.  
“You were pretty good at it too,”  
“I...was? Oh, good. That saves me having to look it up later and explain my search history.” Hibiki pressed his lips against Daichi again, only softer. It was not as surprising as it should have been to feel Hibiki’s hands tear off his clothes one piece at a time. His hands slipped into the back of Daichi’s boxers, softly teasing the skin around his hips while his lips were busy kissing him.

 

Hibiki asked if they could continue kissing like this more often.

 

Daichi did not have the courage to ask him if they could get started right away.


End file.
